Buena Muerte
by Mistress of Vos
Summary: "Yacerán mis restos sobre la tierra fría y con sangre inocente derramada, yacerá mi alma en el olvido de mi condena aceptada de una muerte deseada". /Serie de Drabbles y Viñetas/.
1. Queen of hearts

**I. Tirria**

No es tanto que Tim se _lamente_. No en el sentido en que él entiende la palabra, al menos.

Es más bien como resentimiento, como un rencor hacia si mismo y sus propias acciones. A su simple existir en el Universo infinito y a su consciencia de la vida que posee.

Es odiar todo y nada a la vez, es retorcerse hasta el cansancio sobre la insignificante de su vida y sus acciones, es sangrar por dentro con el humo del tabaco en sus pulmones.

Pero no es tanto como que Tim _lamente_ estar vivo, sino que odia cargar con algo que nunca planeó.

 **II. Misántropo**

Jason no es alguien que busque el contacto humano por cuenta propia; no le gusta admitir que le aterroriza.

Por eso siempre viaja solo y hace sus guardias por Gotham sin compañía; es probable que un día muera desangrado y que ni Oracle ni el gran B. sepan en donde se fue a meter.

Sin embargo, Jason no piensa mucho sobre ello, es una persona que no esta hecha para la convivencia y ha aprendido a lidiar con ello.

Quizás lo que si lo preocupa al respecto es no sentir esa ansiedad o temor con Timothy.

Jason se convence que se debe a que el reemplazo no es humano.

 **III. Petricor**

La lluvia en Gotham nunca es tranquila, como su ciudad, es fría y arrojadora.

Peligrosa como nadie ha descrito a la lluvia.

Timothy se balancea por los techos húmedos y helados de Gotham, el aire fresco y el aroma a tierra inunda sus sentidos. Las gotas caen en su rostro y le erizan los poros de la piel uno a uno, haciéndolo sentir vivo.

Se detiene en un edificio cualquiera y levanta su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro y salvaje, los rayos siendo efímeros y los truenos poderosos.

Sonríe.

La lluvia siempre lo pone nostálgico.

 **IV. Monarquía**

Red Robin cree que, si tuvieran que explicarle a algún ser humano ordinario como trabajaba Batman con sus aliados, lo más fácil sería con un tablero de ajedrez.

Batman sería el rey, por supuesto, moviéndose a todos lados y protegiendo a la reina que vendría a ser Gotham.

Oracle sería un caballo, saltándose los peligros de manera virtual.

Robin sería una Torre, moviéndose a su antojo, pero dentro de los deseos de Batman, y Tim odia admitir que él mismo también es una Torre.

Nightwing… Nightwing se asemeja a un peón, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer.

Y Red Hood podría ser un Alfil, moviéndose dentro de sus posibilidades de cualquier manera que le fuera posible.

Y al final, todos protegen a la reina.


	2. Song of love

**I. Letífico**

Tim suspira, Jason gruñe.

Las manos suben, bajan, rozan, pellizcan, arañan.

Sus bocas chocan, se buscan, se funden.

El sofá cruje ante el peso de las acciones indecorosas de ambos, ante la humanidad de sus deseos más íntimos.

Azul contra azul en las miradas, hermano contra hermano por la dominación sobre el otro.

Tim se rinde y se deja corromper por las manos de Jason, y Jason no puede dejar de pensar que Timmy es lo único que lo hace sentir algo _similar_ a la felicidad.

 **II. Apotropaico**

Todas las noches, Cassie detiene a Stephanie antes de que salga a su guardia.

La jala de la muñeca (independientemente de las quejas de Spoiler, que tiene cierta ansiedad de pensar en qué ocurre en Gotham cuando ellos no patrullan) y la obliga a ponerse de espaldas a ella.

Frota dos rocas traídas desde Japón y las chispas caen al suelo del apartamento que comparten (a veces cerca de la ventana de madrugada, a veces en el piso de la azotea), un rojo fuego brillante y ardiente.

Esa es la manera de Cassie de pedir por el bienestar de Stephanie.

 **III. Venusto**

Jason no puede evitar _desear_ que Tim no sea tan hermoso.

No es envidia ni nada por el estilo, no, bueno fuera.

Es un ardor de esos de hombre, de esos que lo obligan a meterse a la ducha fría después de topárselo durante su patrullaje y que lo orillan a ir a esos rincones de mala muerte de Gotham para pagarle a alguien que le ayude con su problema mientras susurra el nombre de Timothy.

Jason odia admitir que fantasea con el rostro perfilado de Tim, con sus ojos brillantes y su suave voz.

 **IV. Resiliencia**

Ra's no es un hombre que se permita el lujo de decaer por culpa de otros.

(Tampoco es un hombre en el sentido usual de la palabra).

Con el tiempo, uno aprende a adaptarse, a superar cualquier imprevisto.

Ra's ha visto civilizaciones morir y hundirse en el olvido de la historia que nadie cuenta.

Él es un demonio con perfecta memoria, y sabe que, aunque siempre llegara otro detective rodeado de pajarillos, nunca debe encariñarse con ninguno.

La inmortalidad le ha mostrado como preservar su alma intacta ante la soledad que conlleva el tiempo de la vida.


	3. Knives in my soul

**I. Limerencia**

Tim detesta cuando no puede controlar su vida.

A fin de cuentas, él es una persona lógica, de datos, de planes e instrucciones que sigue día a día como una computadora. Si las cosas se salen de sus parámetros entra en crisis.

Y distraerse cuando Jason está cerca es algo que ciertamente detesta, así como el cederle la palabra en lugar de corregirlo tal y como con el resto del "equipo".

Pero ciertamente lo peor del asunto era seguir pensando en Jason y no poder dejar de sonreír incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia de Red Hood y de Gotham.

 **II. Iridiscencia**

Red Hood no es de las personas que pierden su tiempo pensando en la belleza del arte ni nada similar. Le gusta tener una vida sencilla sin estar tratando de describir aquello que lo deslumbra.

Claro que incluso un asesino como él tiene sus ataques de amor por el arte, y en ocasiones pasan tan rápido que se asquea de la debilidad de sus emociones humanas.

Usualmente eso pasa cuando, después de las frías lluvias de Gotham, un arcoíris acostumbra aparecer cerca de su apartamento para mostrarle que hasta jugar con la luz ante sus ojos puede ser hermoso.

 **III. Aurora**

Cassie ha envejecido.

Cassie ha visto morir a casi toda la gente que pudo amar.

Cassie se pone a mirar la Aurora desde su ventana en Siberia, feliz de sentir la mano de Stephanie apretando la suya tal y como cuando eran dos jóvenes impredecibles.

 **IV. Efímero**

Barbara sabe que Richard y su falso amor son efímeros en su vida, y que más temprano que tarde la abandonará a su suerte.

Si tan solo…

(Pero no, jamás).

 **V. Elocuencia**

" _¿Qué era el amor, sino una deficiencia de su alma?_

 _¿Qué eran las lágrimas sino el desgarre del corazón?_

 _¿Qué era un beso sino el desenfreno del estar incompletos e imperfectos?_

 _¿Qué era la muerte sino el castigo de la vida?"_

Tim tiene cierta elocuencia cuando se le sube el alcohol y no hay nada ni nadie además de una foto de Conner sujetada por sus manos carmesís en plena oscuridad.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Cinco en lugar de cuatro porque el de Barbara está muy corto (coffincompletocoff). Por si quedaba la duda, los números no se relacionan entre si a menos que yo lo indique con el título del capítulo (aunque no es la idea).

Actualizaciones de mínimo dos veces al mes (teóricamente) hasta acabar la colección.

Acepto comisiones en los comentarios para parejas o personajes (solo de la Batfamily) de futuros drabbles.

¡Gracias por leer, besos!

 **Editado el 29/07/18**


	4. Without words

_**I. Giros**_

Puede que la vida no sea como la planeó en su momento, puede que tampoco él mismo ha seguido los ideales de antaño y puede que haya perdido la cordura en el camino.

No sabe si eso malo o bueno, o si puede clasificarlo de alguna forma; después de todo a pesar de los drásticos giros de su vida había logrado continuar su camino.

Unos años atrás, eso habría sido extraño, algo que requeriría horas y horas de analizar ¿Qué estaba haciendo con su jodida vida?

Pero para Tim eso ya no importa.

Porque las cosas dejan de importar cuando Jason le sonríe las mañanas de un domingo de invierno.

 ** _II. Ataraxia_**

Barbara piensa.

Barbara siempre piensa, no hay momento del día donde no piense y _sobre piense_ las situaciones.

La suya propia incluida, con todo y sus piernas insensibles.

Curiosamente, casi de manera trágica, el accidente trajo cierta calma a su vida.

Porque lo único que puede perder ahora (ya no tiene piernas, ya no tiene a Dick, ya no tiene a Gotham) es su cordura.

Y dado que nunca ha tenido mucho de eso, la tranquilidad llega con el saber que nada puede ponerse peor.

 _ **III. Nefasto**_

Jason es un desastre.

" _Lamentable"_ , como dirían algunos al ver la tragedia de su vida.

(Tim tiene cierta atracción hacia ello).

 _ **IV. Cristal**_

Cassie no habla.

Pero observa.

Es como si los pensamientos de los demás fueran de cristal.

 _ **V. Abstemio**_

Tim no toma alcohol. Cuestión de gusto y no de resistencia.

Sería bueno que Jason siguiera su ejemplo, el pelirrojo no soporta bien la bebida.

Pero Jason se pone tan romántico cuando se emborracha que Timothy no puede obligarse a hacer algo al respecto.

 _ **VI. Escueto**_

Damian no habla mucho (aunque podría decirse que no habla mucho porque _no_ quiere hablar), pero está acostumbrado a que incluso Bruce hable bastante.

Hasta cierto punto es fácil ser quien menos se comunica, y más con Richard siendo incapaz de cerrar su boca.

Damian sabe que Tim habla menos que Bruce, pero más que él mismo, y poco a poco le ha empezado a gustar eso.

Así que cuando Timothy le contesta un "¡Hump!" mientras le ignora para curar una herida a Jason Damian no puede evitar sentir que la respuesta ha sido muy escueta.

(No es como que le duela que Tim lo trate de esa forma, de cualquier manera).

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ehhh, la verdad es que el de Damian y Tim no me gustó mucho, Damian y Richard son los personajes con los que menos sè trabajar. Originalmente _**Escueto** _seria hasta el siguiente capitulo, pero a mi gusto estaba muy corto así que lo agregué a este.

 **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Sin tìtulo)

_**I. Avenoir**_

Quizás _(sólo quizás)_ la constante necesidad de Tim de mirar sus álbumes de viejas fotografías y sus cuadernos de niño sea algo insano desde el punto de vista psicológico.

Pero tampoco puede evitarlo, su vida ha cambiado tanto que a veces olvida que no siempre fue así (tan oscura, tan fría).

(Quiere aferrarse al pasado, cuando todo era fácil).

Tim acaricia las fotos y entierra su rostro en sus viejos diarios, deseando ser capaz de recordar los abrazos de su madre con la misma viveza que recuerda su muerte.

 _ **II. Hipomanía**_

Hay noches en que Jason lo daría todo por dormir y no despertar jamás.

Dormir, soñar para siempre. Nunca abrir sus ojos.

(A menos claro, que Tim esté cerca).

 _ **III. Embassan**_

La primera vez que Babara tuvo que bañarse sin la ayuda de una enfermera simplemente no pudo.

Sus brazos podían seguir fuertes, recordando sus entrenamientos diarios, pero no compensaban la falta de sus piernas (nada lo haría nunca, de hecho).

Barbara se echó a llorar de impotencia, recostada en el frio piso de su baño.

Al final, terminó metiéndose a la tina con la ropa puesta, pensando como contratar de nuevo a la enfermera sin perder el orgullo.

 _ **IV. Jayus**_

A Timothy no le agradan las bromas de Damian.

(De hecho, hasta cierto punto las detesta).

Pero bueno, la bolita de odio acaba de regresar del mundo de los muertos, lo mínimo que puede hacer es _reírse_ de su (pésimo) intento de broma.

Aunque es un tanto incomodo bromear sobre tu madre teniendo un clon tuyo en el laboratorio.

"Uno de repuesto, ¿eh?" Había dicho Damian.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Ñe, esta entrega está algo corta, pero estaba concentrada en terminar los caps de otras historias y tuve que eliminar un quinto drabble porque no me convencía, quizás lo ponga en el siguiente capítulo. Tampoco tiene título porque no supe como relacionar los cuatro drabbles en una frase.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**


	6. Undead

_**Tumba**_

 _…_

Se mueve, esquiva, ataca, respira, voltea, patea.

Respira.

Ataca, adelante, atrás, gira, otra vez.

Respira.

La capa negra hecha un remolino, el traje rojo cubriendo la sangre del pecho, un antifaz que esconde un azul eléctrico.

" _En guardia, detective"._

Respira.

Timothy se tambalea, se desenfoca, la espada hiere.

Los huesos crujen, los órganos se tuercen.

Ra's lo atraviesa de un lado a otro.

Y, y…

" _¡Hey, Timmy!"_

La ventana ya no está, tampoco Ra's, tampoco Bruce.

Se cae, se deja ir, la vida se le va.

Respira muy profundo.

" _¡Robin…!"_

Abre los ojos.

Batman. Ra's. Gotham.

Detective.

Sus pulmones se llenan de aire.

(Su tumba aún no existe, el mundo no tiene tanta suerte).

Y Tim respira.

.

* * *

 _ **Tic Tac**_

"(…) Era un resonar apagado y presuroso…, un sonido como el que podría hacer un reloj envuelto en algodón".

-Edgar Allan Poe

…

Jason no puede dormir.

 _(Tic, tac)._

Gira en la cama, gira dos veces, gira tres veces.

Avienta las sabanas, las pone de nuevo, golpea la almohada.

Se levanta y se estira, se tumba otra vez.

No puede dormir.

 _(Tic, tac)._

Sus manos tiemblan, sus dientes titiritean. Y no puede dormir.

 _(Tic, tac)._

Lo escucha, ¿Cómo es que aún lo escucha?

 _(Tic, tac)._

Jason grita en desesperación, impotente, demente. Solo quiere dormir.

 _(Tic, tac)._

No deja de escuchar la cuenta regresiva de una bomba ya hace mucho olvidada.

 _(Tic, tac)._

Jason no duerme esa noche.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Okay, algo corto pero pues el formato y estilo es diferente a las entregas anteriores. Estoy revisando uno de Tim que quiero agregar pero no aseguro que llegue pronto. La próxima entrega será en el formato de las primeras cinco, si les gustó este nuevo estilo háganmelo saber para repetirlo.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_


	7. Sere hearts

**I. Inmarcesible**

Barbara siempre ha sido una amante de las rosas, con toda la trivialidad que ello implica.

Cada cierto tiempo, le compra un ramo de rosas rojas a una chica de una florería cercana.

A Barbara le gustaría decir que son un auto regalo por su perpetua soltería, y quizás lo sean, desde cierta perspectiva.

Cada cierto tiempo, aparece un ramo de rosas fresco y vibrante sobre la tumba de Richard Grayson.

.

 **II. Adocenado**

Jason mira de reojo a Tim, preguntándose en _qué_ jodido momento ha terminado viendo al reemplazo como algo sexual.

Claro, que Tim tiene una cintura bastante estrecha y unas buenas caderas, ni hablar del trasero levantado y atlético que se carga ese mocoso. Un rostro naturalmente andrógino es la cereza sobre el pastel.

Todd tira el cigarro al suelo al ver al reemplazo agacharse ligeramente sobre la mesa, la camisa apretando su pecho.

Hijo de puta.

(Esa noche no va a dormir).

.

 **III. Caterva**

Si hay algo que Cassie detesta de viajar, es el desorden que aparece en tu habitación de hospedaje el último día de este mismo.

El cómo es posible terminar con el doble de ropa y documentos en su mochila es algo que no puede explicar y con lo cual tampoco sabe lidiar.

Stephanie no ayuda al desorden previo al regreso, siempre olvidando sus cosas ahí a donde van.

Claro que es fácil olvidar tu bolso en el restaurante cuando tu novia comienza a susurrarte versos indecorosos al oído.

.

 **IV. Zote**

Tim admite que tiene un humor bastante pesado; un humor bastante pedante, por decirlo así. Pero los demás no ayudan mucho en su osadía por dejar de demostrarlo.

Jason es quien menos pone de su parte para apaciguar las burlas de Timothy, prácticamente se coloca en bandeja de plata para ser objeto de su diversión.

Claro que una cosa es equivocarse al hacer algunos cálculos y otra muy diferente tirar la vajilla de vidrio al bote de basura.

.

* * *

 **Notas:** Están medio meh, la verdad solo me gusta el primero y un poco el final del segundo; pero ando con bloqueo de escritora.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, besos!_**


	8. The love of hate

**I. Muérgano**

Tim no está muy seguro de porqué se sigue esforzando en refinar la forma de ser de Jason.

Y con refinar obviamente se refiere a "volver suficientemente decente para que Bruce deje de poner el grito en el cielo cada que vamos a cenar".

Pero cuando Jason lo acorrala en la esquina del departamento, apestando a cigarros y alcohol, susurrándole vulgaridades con ese jodido acento de los suburbios bajos de Gotham… Bueno, Tim simplemente decide que quizás Jason nació para ser así.

.

 **II. Desidia**

Bruce nunca ha sido alguien que exprese demasiado su sentir; claro que no, después de todo eso lo haría humano.

Alfred sabe bien todo eso, pero también conoce a Bruce como la palma de su mano, incluso un poco mejor.

Lo ve moverse por la mansión durante un par de días en silencio, tratando de descifrar que se esconde detrás de sus miradas furtivas a los cuadros que llevan décadas en los pasillos y ese tamborileo sobre la mesa.

Al séptimo día, Alfred le pregunta si Selina ha escapado de nuevo.

Bruce solo asiente con lentitud.

.

 **III. Kenopsia**

Jason no se considera a si mismo un ser demasiado sentimental.

Pero no puede evitar el apretujo en su corazón cuando, al dar su ronda semanal por los barrios bajos de Gotham, ve las ruinas de su antigua casa.

(Jason trata de no pensar en ello ni en su madre ni en el agua de Lázaro que corre en sus venas).

.

 **IV. Tametzona**

A veces a Tim le da por ceder a las extrañas peticiones de Conner, sobre todo cuando estas aparecen en los intervalos (a veces días, a veces meses) en que Jason se marcha sin explicación alguna.

El pedido más común del kriptoniano es increíblemente simple: Que Timothy se deje abrazar en la azotea bajo la luz de la Luna en las noches claras y frescas de Smallville.

Drake no pregunta la razón, a fin de cuentas, hay cierto romanticismo en todo el asunto.

.

 **V. Afenfosfobia**

Richard entendía a Barbara.

Entendía el trauma de su ser y el dolor de su vivir. Realmente lo hacía.

Entendía su frustración y sus lágrimas, entendía su pérdida y su necesidad.

Pero, así como Richard entendía lo que conllevaba la parálisis de Barbara, ella entendía que Richard, como muchos hombres, no podía cargar con ella y la abstención tan implícita.

Así que no le importó terminar su relación. Todo era preferible a la infidelidad física y su burla tan cruel.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, aunque tuve muy abandonada esta serie y aunque no me gusta mucho este final, me temo que debo darla por completa.

Quiero darle agradecimientos especiales a Atzuko-san por dejar reviews en esta historia.

Lamentablemente de las tres que tengo esta es quien menos éxito ha tenido, y he decidido darla por terminada antes de que entre en un hiatus interminable. Si realmente les gista mi estilo puede entrar a mi perfil y leer mis otros fics, tengo varios de diferentes fandoms.

Fue muy bonito escribir esta historia y publicarla. Gracias a quienes la siguieron y a quienes la leyeron completa. Aun más a quienes leyeron las notas.

 **Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, besos!**_

 _ **08/Junio/2019**_


End file.
